In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is used to establish multimedia sessions or calls, in particular VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) sessions. A multimedia session is generally defined as a set of multimedia senders and receivers whereby data streams flowing from senders to receivers. Multimedia sessions include internet multimedia conferences, internet telephone calls and multimedia distribution.
The session initiation protocol is a request-response control (signaling) protocol for initiating, maintaining and terminating sessions with one or more participants (senders and receivers) or terminal devices. The session initiation protocol is an application level protocol which is used in packet switched environments, e.g. GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) system, UMTS or packet cable (USA cable modem standard) systems. The session initiation protocol can be used in any reliable or unreliable protocol, including UDP (User Datagram Protocol), SCTP (Stream Control Transmission Protocol) and TCP (Transmission Control Protocol).
The session initiation protocol uses session initiation messages to negotiate between participants or terminal devices. A session initiation message comprises a SIP method. Furthermore, a session initiation message can comprise further content as an extra attachment, such as MIME (Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions) content, e.g. images, video and audio files.
MIME is an extension of the internet e-mail protocol SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol). MIME is used to facilitate and standardize the transmission of images and audio files such as voice mails and other binary files, in particular files that are not text files. In general, MIME-names are used to describe the content whether it is text or binary. MIME-name is used in Content-Type header which describes the MIME-type of the content. The content may be e.g. text/plain, image/gif, or audio/mp3.
Thus, it is known that session initiation messages may include MIME content. However, the size of such content, i.e. amount of attachment data of such extra attachments is limited due to a predetermined maximum size of the underlying protocol. In particular, currently in many environments SIP messages can carry only approximately 600 bytes sized MIME attachments. This is because UDP is used as an underlying transmission protocol.